


Knowing isn't knowing

by Nival_Vixen



Series: Short & sweet tumblr-weed [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Complete, Derek Likes Stiles, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Horny Stiles Stilinski, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content, Smut, Smutlet, Stiles Likes Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nival_Vixen/pseuds/Nival_Vixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles thinks he knows who and what Derek is: a sourwolf, I'm the Alpha now, all rough and tough, with a stubbly beard, and somewhere deep, deep, deep down inside, Derek is really a puppy. But to get to that puppy, you have to go through the wolf first. So, when he finally gives into his desire and presses his lips to Derek's after the monster-of-the-week is defeated and Derek is returned to him whole and alive, Stiles fully expects to be pushed away, to be shoved against a wall, to be bitten and nipped at, all sharp teeth and sharper claws.</p><p>Except it isn't like that at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing isn't knowing

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote and posted this on Tumblr, any mistakes are my own.
> 
> I don't own Teen Wolf.

Stiles thinks he knows who and what Derek is: a sourwolf, I’m the Alpha now, all rough and tough, with a stubbly beard, and somewhere deep,  _deep_ ,  **deep**  down inside, Derek is really a puppy. But to get to that puppy, you have to go through the wolf first. So, when he finally gives into his desire and presses his lips to Derek’s after the monster-of-the-week is defeated and Derek is returned to him whole and alive, Stiles fully expects to be pushed away, to be shoved against a wall, to be bitten and nipped at, all sharp teeth and sharper claws.

Except it isn’t like that at all.

Derek seems to melt against him, his arms winding around Stiles’ waist, his lips sinfully soft and pliant against his, and then he makes a whine-purr-noise that seems to be directly connected to Stiles’ cock because he’s hard as all fuck in the next heartbeat.

He keeps kissing Derek, simply because he could have been knocked unconscious by the monster and this is nothing but a dream, and Stiles never has a problem with letting his dreams run their course. Even if this response is completely beyond his wildest dreams, what with Derek now moaning his name and  _dear god_ , rocking his hips up against his like he actually wanted him too. _Ooh, fuck, this was going to result in some serious morning wood if it was a dream_.

Stiles shudders in pleasure as Derek keeps doing that hip-roll-motion against his hips and starts pulling at the clothes separating them. Derek seems to like the idea because a moment later, Stiles’ already ruined with blood and mud shirt is ripped to shreds with Derek’s elongated werewolf nails. He’s surprisingly careful with the action, like he actually doesn’t want to hurt Stiles (there’s a first), and he doesn’t even leave a welt on his pale skin. Derek then does the same to Stiles’ pants, dropping to his knees as he removes his boxers with his teeth, blue eyes flashing as he keeps his gaze squarely on Stiles. He can’t hope to look away, his mouth as dry as a desert, and this is still so much more than he’d ever expected from a simple kiss.

Not that he’s ever going to complain about this, like at all,  _never for the rest of his life_  ever. Derek could  **smell**  this dream on him and Stiles would just smile at him because in his subconscious Derek’s about to suck him off. His eyes actually roll back in his head when his mouth wraps around his cock, and there’s a sharp pain of fingers (not nails) digging into his thighs, and he’s actually awake, and Derek is really kneeling before him with his mouth wrapped around his cock.

Well, that sure as fuck doesn’t change a goddamn thing. Stiles has never had a problem with reality running it’s course either, especially not when reality involves a hot werewolf sucking his cock. He threads his fingers into Derek’s hair, and feels his sourwolf moan and tremble deliciously. Stiles files that piece of information away for later, and then concentrates purely on what Derek is doing to him.

Again, Derek surprises him. Apart from the initial fingers digging into his thighs, he’s actually extremely gentle. Stiles doesn’t feel like a piece of glass about to break, a fragile human, but rather someone cherished and desired. Derek touches him with reverence, as if he’s afraid Stiles will disappear at a moment’s notice, and his eyes are always on his face, watching him intently to make sure he’s enjoying everything he’s doing, not breaking contact even when Stiles’ eyes roll back in his head in pleasure again when Derek does something twisted with his tongue. It’s fucking hot, and that is another thing that Stiles had never expected from the sourwolf.

He’s taken to the edge and throws himself off the precipice, clinging onto Derek as he sucks him down greedily. Stiles sees white spots behind his eyes, and is vaguely aware of Derek jerking off as well, coming hard a moment later, his name a whisper falling from his lips ( _huh, how did he find out his first name? Much less how to pronounce it?_  Stiles wonders vaguely).

There’s one more surprise for the evening, as if the rest of it wasn’t enough, but Stiles probably shouldn’t have been so surprised by this latest development: it seems Derek, his sourwolf with an inner puppy, likes to  _cuddle_. Stiles wraps his arm (and legs and half of his body) around Derek when they’re on his bed, and thinks that he’ll enjoy finding out even more about Derek when they wake up in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr, if you want to follow me: http://nivalvixen.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
